familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Manning (1644-1711)
}} Biography Samuel Manning was a very capably man, town militia leader and key pioneer of Billerica, MA where he settled in 1666, immediately after marrying his first wife. Local town records make much mention of his name. History of Billerica Register SamueL Manning, Biographical Paragraph in " History of Billerica, Massachusetts, with a Genealogical Register," by The Rev. Henry A. Hazen, Page 94 of the Genealogical Regiser (See source attached to this record for publication data): SAMUEL MANNING, son of William, of Cambridge, b. 1644, July 21. He bought Thomas Hubbard's grant, after his death, 1662, Nov. 9. The house-lot was west of Long Street, and north of Patterson's, or near Pillsbury place. He was town-clerk; Selectman; Representative 1695-6; and a useful citizen. He m. 1664, April 13, Elizabeth Stearns, sister of John. She d. 1671, June 24, and he m. 1673, May 6, Abiell Wight, of Medfield. Ensign Manning d. 1710-1, Feb 22. (The balance of the contains a list of his children and information about them.) Biography Worcester Society From: "Historic Homes and Institutions and Genealogical and Personal Memoirs of Worcester Massachusettswith a History of Worcester Society of Antiquity", Vol. I, Prepared under the Editorial Supervision of Ellery Bicknell Crane, The Lewis Publishing Company, 1907 (CONTRIBUTED TO ANCESTRY.COM BY "WolframWeasel") "Samuel Manning, son of William (2) and Dorothy, born 1644, was reared in his native town and educated in the midst of the good school surroundings of Cambridge. His handsome penmanship and easy style of composition showed him much superior to his associates. When eighteen years of age he and other associates were summoned before the court and reproved for firing off their guns at night to cause an alarm. They belonged to a militia company, and the real object of the alarm was to give the impression that Indians had attacked the town, but even the court was not disposed to look too sternly upon the boyinsh prank. He married at about that date (1666) and removed to Billerica, twenty miles distant. He was in the true sense a pioneer. When he settled only forty- six years had elapsed since the "Mayflower" landed on the "stern and rock-bound coast." The Indians were still strong on all sides—friendly one day and hostile the next. King Philip's war was in 1675, and twice his new home was assailed by savages. While they lived beyond the Concord river they were greatly exposed to danger, conflagration and death. In 1696 his new house became a "garrison." He was made a corporal in 1682. sergeant in 1684, and- ensign in 1699. He followed farm life and endured great hardship to subdue his lands. In 1668 he was surveyor of highways, sealer of weights and measures, 1675-1700; constable, 1677; trial juryman. 1679; assessor, 1694, 1698, 1702; tithing man, 1679-82-97, 1704-9: town clerk seven years; selectman eighteen years; and representative. 1695- 97. The town records are full of commissions to him. At various times between 1677 and 1700 he was connected with repairing "the great bridge" over the Concord river. He followed surveying a quarter of a century. In 1692 he was paid fourteen shillings for writing fourteen pages in the "town book." In 1693 he superintended the erection of a meeting house. In 1670 he was made a freeman of the colony. He was a large real estate holder. Manning Manse THE MANNING MANSE, excert from Wikipedia (CONTRIBUTED TO ANCESTRY.COM BY "JanFugittDarling") The Manning Manse is a historic house at 56 Chelmsford Road in North Billerica, Massachusetts. The two story wood frame house was built c. 1696 by Samuel Manning. It has a classic First Period form, with five bays on the front facade, a large central chimney, and a rear leanto section (which in this instance faces the street, as the house faces south, away from the street). The house was preserved in the late 19th century due to the efforts of Manning descendant William H. Manning. The building was extensively damaged by fire in 1994, but was restored. The house was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1982. It is the oldest building in Billerica. Gravestone Inscription: "Here lyes the body of Ensn Samuel Manning Aged 67 Years who departed this life Feb 22nd, 1710" 02-22-1710 is now rendered as 02-22-1711 under the new calendar. Marriage & Family His will was made February 21, 1710. The children by his two wives are as follows: By Elizabeth: Samuel, born 1665, and John. By Abiel: Timothy, born 1673; Hannah, William, Mary, Sarah, Dorothy, Isaac, Ephraim, Elizabeth, Timothy, Eliphalet, Abiel." References * William Manning 1614 List of Famous Descendants - English Royal Ancestry Gateway * Samuel Manning Family History